The Final Countdown
by Ironpatriotrox
Summary: The ultimate secret has been revealed: Seven more journals are out there. Six lie hidden all over Gravity Falls, while 4 is in the hands of Li'l Dipper and Pacifica Northwest. The race is underway. Atlantis is the prize. The final countdown has begun.
1. Prologue: Dipper's Crazy Summer

**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the final installment of part one of the Jump Into My Racing Car series! That's right, I'm going to make a continuation series! But, it definitely won't come until I get my Kingdom Hearts fic, To Love is To Lose, off the backburner and at least out of the Dead Man's Chest arc. Now, I figured I'd throw you, my fans, a bone while you waited for Li'l Ol' me to start the story…and this recap is it. So, enjoy!**

Prologue: Dipper's Crazy Summer (So Far)

Hi! My name's Dipper Pines. I'm from Piedmont, California. Me and my twin sister, Mabel, were shipped up to Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay the summer with our conman Great-Uncle, or "Grunkle" Stan. He runs a tourist trap called The Mystery Shack, where me and Mabel had to work. Then, one day, Stan sent me to hammer up some signs in the spooky part of the forest. That's when I found journal number 3. Ever since then, me and Mabel have had adventures of the sort you'd only read about in fantasy novels, from fighting Gnomes in the forest to encountering ghosts in haunted convience stores. But, as it turns out, that was just the beginning. One day at the local Arcade, I used an Ultimate Power Code on a game called _Sugar Rush_. In so doing, I released the girl of my dreams and my girlfriend, Vanellope Von Schweetz. Unfortunately, my arch-enemy, Gideon Gleeful, also freed Vanellope's arch-enemy King Candy a.k.a. Turbo. Together, they made a sinister duo. They went as far as to summon a dream demon named Bill Cipher and steal the deed to the Shack. Although Gideon was arrested, he was able to escape with help from King Boo, formerly known as our Grunkle Eddie. With that, a fearsome five was formed, made up of King Boo, King Candy, Li'l Gideon, Bill Cipher, and, before he went solo with Pacifica Northwest at his side, Li'l Dipper, an evil version of me from another dimension. Of course, we too have gained some valuable allies in the form of the "Reverse" Pines twins, none other than Gideon and Pacifica. This is thanks to a portal built by Grunkle Stan and his brothers, the blueprints to which were hidden inside all three journals. As if that weren't enough, the code to actually use the thing is in seven more journals, six of which are hidden throughout Gravity Falls. In short, it seems like the race is on...yet, it feels like there's more to this than any of us know...

**Next time: We pick up right where Darkness Rising left off! Please review!**


	2. An unlikely team for now

**Welcome to the story! I decided to turn up my time table once again and grace you with a fully-fledged chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: An unlikely team…for now

"What is it?" asked Pacifica Northwest, handling the battered journal marked _4_.

Her boyfriend, Dipper "Li'l Dipper" Gleeful, replied, "It appears to be a fourth journal...as far as I can tell, it contains part of a code...and this."

In the journal was a page that said, _"13 Main Street at moon's peak."_

"'13 Main Street at moon's peak...' What does that mean?" asked Pacifica.

Li'l Dipper shugged. He looked into Pacifica's eyes and Pacifica looked into his. The two leaned in and kissed...

**Meanwhile...**

A dark shadow passed through the walls of the Mystery Shack and unlocked the door. In walked King Candy, Li'l Gideon, and Bill Cipher, who now resembled Dipper, but with gray hair and wearing an eyepatch, a yellow suit with black pants, a bow tie,and a black top hat. His only visible eye was solid black. **(1)**

"Huh...turning his house into a tourist trap...I guess that's a way to make a living," said King Boo.

"But, where's the hatch to the lab?" asked Bill, getting ready to use his all-seeing powers.

"Don't strain your self with your powers, Bill. It wasn't easy to use that spell to give you a form in reality, and it'll be at least 48 hours before you can even enter a mindscape," said King Boo. He then noticed the vending machine. "Aw, great! Someone put a vending machine in front of the hatch! It'll take forever to move this thing! Unless..."

King Boo then phased through the vending machine, beofre opening it with his powers...

**In the Secret Lab...**

"Well, that settles it; we have to go back to the mansion and get the fourth journal," said Vanellope Von Schweetz.

"Did you see how powerful King Boo was, though? He'd kill us all in heartbeat if we went in guns blazing!" said Reverse Gideon.

"That can be arranged, and you don't even have to come into my mansion guns blazing," said a menacing voice.

Out of the elevator came King Boo, King Candy, Bill Cipher, and Li'l Gideon.

"Uh-oh," said Dipper Pines.

"I must say, I am throughly impressed with all this high-tech doohickery, Stanford," said Li'l Gideon.

"As am I...it reminds me of the _Sugar Rush_ code room," said King Candy.

"What do you want?" said Mabel Pines and Reverse Pacifica, before turning to each other and saying, "Jinx!"

"Oh, nothing much, just the journals," said King Boo.

"And I want a pair of magic money pants and the code. So, until we get one of those, you aren't getting the books!" said Grunkle Stan.

King Boo chuckled. "Then, it seems we're at a stalemate," he said.

"Why's that?" asked Reverse Gideon.

"It so happens that I _forgot_ the code. 27 years in an alternate dimension will do that to you. Furthermore, _4_ was stolen from me by that sorry little ingrate Li'l Dipper. I'm sure he and that Pacifica Northwest girl are trying to figure out the clue to _5_'s whereabouts as we speak!" explained King Boo.

Bill Cipher then had an idea. "This may sound insane, but I think we should...combine forces to get the books," he said. "Then, once we're all safely in Atlantis, we can get back to trying to kill each other where applicable." _And hopefully the battle won't weaken the seal on...HIM,_ thought Bill.

"I guess...who are you?" asked Dipper.

"I'm Bill Cipher, now with reality form," said Bill.

"Okay...I guess Bill might be right...it seems that's going to be the only way any of us get to Atlantis," said Dipper grudgingly.

Both sides nodded very unwillingly.

"But, let me make something perfectly clear, brother; if I don't make it to the Fountain of Youth, then I'll see to it that you and the kids end up ghosts like me!" said King Boo.

"All right, so what's the plan?" asked King Candy.

"I say we follow Li'l Dipper and Pacifica. One of them is bound to lead us to where _5_ is," said Mabel.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" said Li'l Gideon.

**That concludes this chapter! Next time: This unlikely team carries out their plan! See you then, and don't forget to review!**

**1: I got this idea from a picture I found on the internet.**


	3. Answer to the clue

**Welcome back! I'm sure you've all been waiting a while for this!**

Chapter 2: Answer to the clue

The next day, Li'l Dipper was exploring Gravity Falls. To be honest, he didn't really see much difference between this town and his home of Levitation Rises, Minnesota. The Mystery Shack was the Shack of Telepathy, and the Tent of Telepathy was the Mystery Tent. The _Gravity Falls__ Gossiper _was the _Levitation Rises Rumor_, and the big muffin on the water tower was a skull-and-crossbones. However, unknown to him, he was being followed by Dipper, Bill Cipher, Reverse Gideon, and Vanellope.

"He's headed onto Main Street," said Dipper into a walkie-talkie.

"Good, keep on him," said King Boo, who was with Stan, King Candy, a disguised Li'l Gideon, Mabel, and Reverse Pacifica following Pacifica, who was with her friends/minions.

"So, what's he like?" asked one.

"What's who like?" asked Pacifica.

"The handsome prince who's stolen your heart," said the friend.

"How did you know?" asked Pacifica.

"Well, you walk like a girl who's got her boyfriend on her mind...that, and you were in the paper with him," said the friend, handing Pacifica the newspaper. On it was a picture of her and Li'l Dipper kissing from last night.

"He looks a lot like that Dipper Pines kid," said the other friend.

"Well, he isn't, trust me," said Pacifica.

"But, who is he and what's he like?" asked the first friend.

"His name is Li'l Dipper...he's smart, he's talented, and he's powerful. He also has a certain...charm about him," said Pacifica.

"Wait...Li'l Dipper? As in, the child psychic with the amazing singing voice? You lucky girl! Did he teach you how to be psychic too?" asked the second friend.

Before Pacifica could respond, a voice issued from her pocket: _"I got the magic in me...__"_ Pacifica pulled out her cell phone and saw that it was Li'l Dipper. "You girls run along, I'll catch up," said Pacifica.

"She's on her phone," said Mabel into the walkie-talkie.

"She must be talking to Li'l Dipper," said Dipper.

After a brief conversation, Pacifica headed over to Main Street, where Li'l Dipper was trying to open a door marked with a 13.

"Li'l Dipper, maybe we missed something...check the journal," suggested Pacifica.

Li'l Dipper opened _4_. "'13 Main Street..._at moon's peak!_ Honey, I think the door only opens at midnight!" deduced Li'l Dipper.

"That's it? You'd think that King Boo guy would've thought of something a little more complex...well, I guess I'll see you here at midnight, my love. I gotta go catch up with my friends," said Pacifica.

"All right, take care, my darling," said Li'l Dipper, kissing Pacifica before they went their seperate ways.

"Honestly, Edward? That's the best you could do? _I_ could've rigged a door to only open at midnight and hid a book behind it!" said Stan.

"Oh, there's more to it than that, my brother...let's head back to the lab, I'll explain more there," said King Boo.

**Well, that's the chapter for ya! Next time: Dipper, Vanellope, and Mabel race (and fight) Pacifica and Li'l Dipper for _5_! Please Review!**


	4. Passing through the door

**Welcome back to The Final Countdown! Now that Fall is finished, this story now has my undivided attention! Oh, and The Ten will come after this story is finished. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Passing through the door

Stan, Dipper, Mabel, Vanellope, Bill Cipher, and King Boo looked at the pictures they took of the door.

"So, this is one of my Trapdoors. By day they're simply locked doors. But, by night, these babies slam the poor idiot who turned the knob into the wall," explained King Boo.

"So, how do we get in?" asked Stan.

"There's only one way to get past them with the magic I used; you have to burn them. So, who's going to get the books?" said King Boo.

After a bit of discussion, it was agreed that Dipper, Mabel, and Vanellope would go after _5_ in the "devious maze" King Boo had designed.

**13 main street-Midnight**

Li'l Dipper and Pacifica walked up to the door.

"Allow me," said Li'l Dipper. But, when he turned the knob, the door slammed him into the wall. "Ouch."

"Maybe it prefers the woman's touch," said Pacifica. But, she too got the same results when she tried the door.

**Meanwhile...**

Mabel and Vanellope laughed at the sight of Pacifica getting slammed into the wall.

"Mabel! We don't want to draw attention to ourselves!" said Dipper.

_Get ready to run, because the door will be gone right…about…now_, King Boo telepathically told the kids.

A jet of green flame issued from King Boo's mouth, making the door vanish. Unfortunately, Li'l Dipper and Pacifica decided to seize the moment and run through the door.

"Later, suckers!" said Li'l Dipper.

Mabel, Dipper, and Vanellope ran through the door and found themselves in...

**Cliffhanger time! Sorry for the short chapter, it's just that I'm a busy guy. Anyways, please review, and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Fight for 5

**Welcome back! Enjoy! Remember to copy and paste the fragment into the YouTube homepage!**

Chapter 4: Fight for 5

"A library?!" said Dipper.

_Actually, a library maze...I wouldn't stand around too long,_ said King Boo's voice in their heads.

"Why not?" asked Vanellope.

Just then, a book flew off one of the shelves and hit Mabel in the stomach.

_That's what happens,_ replied King Boo. _Oh, and that's not the only thing you have to watch out for. I brought in a few monsters from the woods._

**Meanwhile, a little farther up...**

Li'l Dipper and Pacifica were running from a book monster that was chasing them while books flew off the shelves at them.

"Not my idea of a date!" said Li'l Dipper.

"Same here!" said Pacifica.

Finally, they managed to get away when the book monster slammed into a shelf. Li'l Dipper and Pacifica stopped to catch their breath.

"What was King Boo thinking setting up this death trap?" said Li'l Dipper.

"No idea," said Pacifica.

**Back with Dipper's group...**

Dipper, Vanellope, and Mabel made their way through the maze without much trouble other than a few flying books.

"Mabel hears something," said Mabel.

Vanellope and Dipper stopped and listened.

**/watch?v=aokd7mz7les**

"It sounds like a piano," said Dipper.

Following the music, the trio found a piano, but no one was playing it.

"Let's get closer!" said Vanellope.

"No! Don't!" said Dipper.

Suddenly, the piano turned into a monster with the keys sereving as fangs.

"RUN!" yelled Vanellope.

The trio ran way from the piano monster as fast as they could...

**Back with Li'l Dipper and Pacifica...**

Li'l Dipper and Pacifica were in a seemingly harmless corridor.

"Oh, great, dead end!" said Pacifica.

"No, look!" said Li'l Dipper.

Three books were stiicking out of the wall.

"Maybe if we put them back into the wall, the door will slide open, and we'll have _5_!" said Li'l Dipper.

But, as it turned out, they had to be put back in a certain order. Just as Li'l Dipper was about to put the last book into place, Pacifica said, "The Pines are coming! Hurry!"

"Got it!" said Li'l Dipper.

Just as Li'l Dipper suspected, the wall slid open to reveal a large room. On a podium was a book that looked just like the other journals, only this one had a black _5_ on it.

"Let's grab it and go!" said Li'l Dipper.

They had just grabbed the journal when...

"Not so fast!" came the voice of Dipper Pines. Dipper, Mabel, and Vanellope came into the room.

"That journal's coming with us!" said Mabel.

"Do you really think you can stop us? Let's weigh your chances; we have psychic powers and actual fighting skills, and you have pretty much- OOF!" said Li'l Dipper, before Dipper tackled him, making him lose the book.

"Get the journal!" yelled Dipper.

Mabel dove for the journal, but was stopped by Pacifica. Finally, Vanellope, while the others were fighting, grabbed _5_.

"Time to go!" said Dipper, kicking Li'l Dipper between the legs.

"Agreed!" said Mabel, poking Pacifica in the eyes.

"So...what do we do now?" asked Pacifica.

"Don't worry, I remember what the next clue is: _Beetle movement, alternate backside_," said Li'l Dipper.

**Next time: The Pines group riddles out the next clue! See you then, and don't forget to review!**


	6. Beetle Movement, Alternate Backside

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Beetle Movement, Alternate Backside

Li'l Dipper paced back and forth in Pacifica's room, trying to riddle out the clue while Pacifica Googled names for beetle movement.

"Pacifica, what is a bettle's movement called?" asked Li'l Dipper.

"Well, some people call it scuttling-"said Pacifica.

"Wait...scuttle..." said Li'l Dipper.

He ran over to a map of Gravity Falls on the wall.

"Another name for a backside is a butt! _6_ is on Scuttlebutt Island!" said Li'l Dipper.

"Of course! I'll ask my parents if we can use the speedboat," said Pacifica.

**At the Mystery Shack...**

Vanellope sat on top of the roof, looking at the sunset. The hatch opened and Dipper came out.

"Hey, Nell, Grunkle Stan says you, me, King Candy, Bill Cipher, Reverse Gideon, and him have to go to Scuttlebutt Island tomorrow," said Dipper.

"Yeah..."said Vanellope.

Sensing something was up, Dipper asked, "Something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thinking...if you and I got married and had kids, what would we name them?" said Vanellope.

"Where did _that_ come from?" asked Dipper, taken aback by the question.

"Oh, come on, Dipper. We both know we'll be together forever! I was just thinking, you know…" said Vanellope.

"Well, to be honest, I'd name my kids Tyrone if it was a boy and Beatrix if it was a girl," said Dipper.

"I like those names…so, how do we get to Scuttlebutt Island?" asked Vanellope.

"Well, we have to get there by boat…you know, Vanellope, you look very pretty in the sunset," said Dipper.

"You look even more handsome than usual in the sunset yourself, Dipper," said Vanellope.

The two spent the rest of the evening sitting on the roof talking about what the future held for them.

"To be honest, I really wouldn't drink from the fountain. I mean, watching all your friends and family grow old and die while you continue to live? That just doesn't sound like a good way to spend eternity," said Dipper.

"It doesn't sound like a lot of fun to me, either, Dip…"said Vanellope.

The two young lovers looked into each other's eyes and leaned in to kiss…once again, it felt like nothing else mattered, not Li'l Dipper and Pacifica, not the journals, nothing...

**Next time: Bill tells King Candy a certain secret of Atlantis! Please review!**


End file.
